


Detour

by EntrestoyEstotro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrestoyEstotro/pseuds/EntrestoyEstotro
Summary: A little walk home can be special with your beloved one at your side





	Detour

"Then what do you want to do today?" she asks walking in front of you. You were walking her home after a long day at college until you decided to take a little detour.  
"Let's go to grab some ice cream, don't worry, it's on me"  
Ruby had always been adamant about sharing the bill, you recall as she pouts at you, because you can also get stubborn about paying yourself, you always end up winning.  
"I still don't want you to pay for everything…" she pouts and looks ADORABLE.  
"Then, in exchange for the ice cream; cook me something delicious next time, OK?"  
"uhm, OK" her face softens and keeps looking at the getting in front of her.  
"Yay, I love you, Ruby-chan!" you jump to hug her and she gets embarrassed.  
Ruby may had come a long way from being the shy and anxious girl she was, but still gets flustered when you do things like that as suddenly.  
She spots the ice cream parlor and you notice something is wrong, as you can't hear nothing besides the white noyse something is doing.  
Ruby doesn't seem to realize as she excitedly takes your hand and pulls you.  
You take the first step, then open your eyes, only to find yourself laying in your bed, a quick glance at the clock placed it a nearby desk tells you all you need to know.  
So all that's left to do is to curl up, cover yourself with the blanket and hope for that dream to continue when you fall sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had last night.


End file.
